


Long Day, Good Night

by Fudgekake



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Like a little, NSFW, One Shot, Other, after sex cuddles, cares for reader, feels guilty after, oral??, sal gets rough, sal had a bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgekake/pseuds/Fudgekake
Summary: Sal had a bad day, you help him blow off some steam!
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Long Day, Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like a sinner, it's been a long time since I wrote heavy smut so please be kind!!

Sal ran a hand through his hair. Today had really fucking sucked. He got lost on the bus back home, dropped his bookbag in a puddle and ruined his laptop and a textbook, and got a poor grade on a test he had studied hard for. That was only the first part of the day. He had work too, which normally wasn’t bad, but today he had to deal with assholes mocking his prosthetic and calling him a freak. Granted, he would usually just shoot back a sarcastic remark but tonight it got under his skin. Biting his tongue, he waited for his shift to get over so that he could spend time with (y/n). You two had been going steady for a few months now, and just the thought of seeing you lightened his mood. He smiled under his prosthetic, and began to count the minutes until he could see you.

You smiled, getting things set up for the sleepover you and Sal were gonna have once he got off work. You gave a glance around to see if anything else needed set up or put back away. Finding nothing out of place, you gave a sigh of relief and plopped on the couch to relax for a few before he came over. You decided to send him a quick message, simply saying “Fully stocked of your favorite snacks, best be ready for cuddles once you get here”. You know today had been rough for him, so you had a little surprise in mind. Sal was never the type to ask for anything, so you were going to  _ give _ it to him. Not much later you hear a knock on your door. “Be there in just a sec!” You shouted, quickly heading over to the door. You open it to see your boyfriend, but he seemed worse than what he was after class. “Sal? What’s the matter, honey?” You ask, quickly pulling him into your apartment. 

“I’m okay baby. Just a bad day at work.” He was just happy to be with you. Pulling you to him, he gave you a tight hug. “Oh Sal, I’m sorry to hear that... What do you say we get comfy and relax?” Sal sighed, taking off his prosthetic and setting it on the coffee table. “That sounds amazing baby~” he turned to you and gave you a grin. “Cheesy horror movie time?” You gave a chuckle. If there is anything that could make the both of you laugh, it was some B rated horror movies chock full of one-liners and bad acting. “Yeah, you get comfy and let me find one.” Sal gave you a grin, then made a beeline for your room to get comfy. 

~~~

After a few hours of bad horror movies, you two had turned to watching rom coms as you started to settle in for the night. Sal was too wrapped up in the story to even notice what you were doing at first. “Hey Sal?” “Hm? What’s up baby?” He turned his head to look at you.  _ Man you’re the cutest damn thing aren’t you. _ You had stolen one of his hoodies that fit you, and  _ damn _ you looked good in it. Sal didn’t realise he had not been listening until you waved your hand in front of his face. “I’m sorry, what did you say (y/n)? I kinda spaced out there..” He admitted, a light blush growing from embarrassment. “It’s fine Sal, I just asked if you would uh...Maybe want a little help with relaxing?” Sal’s face turned bright red.  _ Christ that would be amazing.. _ ”Uh. You know what? That sounds amazing if you’re up for it.”

“Of course~” You say, gently pulling him closer. Looking into his eyes, you give him a smile.  _ I don’t think I’ll ever get over those eyes.. _ You thought, gently playing with his hair. You two leaned in, meeting in a gentle kiss. Before too long, things began to get more and more heated. Sal pulled you into his lap, wanting to be closer. Pulling away for a breath, you look back into each other's eyes. “Are you sure you want to do this (y/n)?” You give him a smirk and shift off of his lap “Sal,” You say, keeping your tone soft and sultry, “I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t want it too~” You finnish, gently running your hand up his thigh. Sal shivered, parting his legs a bit more to give you space. “Tease…” Sal huffs, shooting you a playful look. 

“Oh, you want tease, huh?” before Sal could register what you were doing, you hand was already trailing up his inner thigh and your lips were on his neck. “(y/n)...” Sal moaned softly, enjoying the attention he was getting from the person he loved the most. You continued stroking his inner thigh and kiss at his neck, making Sal shudder and hold onto you in any way possible. You bring your hand up to the waistband of his pants and gently play with it, making Sal whine. “What’s the matter Sally? Do you want me to play with you?” “(y/n), you know that turns me on..” Sal spoke, voice nothing more than a husky whisper. “I know it does, now answer the question Sal.” You demanded, running your hand over his hard on through his pants. Sal moaned, arching up slightly to meet your hand. “Yes! Yes please touch me..” You give him a smirk and continue, starting to palm him through his clothes. “Fuck yes just like that..” Sal moaned, head lulling back. You continued, biting your lip as Sal progressively got louder. Reaching into his waistband, you gently pulled out his fully erect dick. Sal quivered, bucking up trying to relieve the pressure. “Easy boy, you’ll get it soon enough.” You cooed to him, slowly jacking him off. 

Sal felt amazing. He could hardly control himself, rolling his hips up to meet your hand. “Baby please suck my cock~” he groaned, gripping at your hand. “Well, since you said please~” giving him a quick kiss, you move away and get down on your knees in front of Sal. You get yourself situated and pin his thighs down, making his hips twitch in excitement. “Eager, are we?” You let your eyes meet his before lightly kissing the head. Sal moans, tangling his fingers into your hair. Taking this as a sign to keep going you begin to lick from base to tip. Sal moaned loudly, pulling your hair to get you closer. You take him in to your mouth and bob your head slowly and carefully. “Baby don’t stop...That feels so good…” Sal groaned, pulling your head down onto him a bit rough. You continued, taking what wouldn’t fit into your mouth into your hands. After a few moments of this Sal pulled you off of him, kissing you roughly. You were stunned, Sal was never really the dominant type. He pulled away panting, a string of saliva connecting you two.

“Sal? You okay?” You ask, concern tinging your voice. “I’m fine,” Sal spoke softly, voice laced with lust and want. “I just wanna fuck you so hard you can’t walk right in the morning..” Your face flushed bright red.  _ Oh shit he’s serious... _ Sal began to kiss at your neck, slowly grinding his exposed length against your groin. “Sal~” You moan softly. He bucks, moaning deeply. “Yeah, that feels good doesn’t it (y/n)? You like the feeling of my cock grinding into you?” Sal moaned into your ear, nipping at it. You shivered and bit your lip. “It does~ I do Sal~” Sal gave you a smirk. “You know baby, you look really good beneath me like this. Your eyes blown wide, face bright red...You really want me, don’t you~?” As he spoke, he began to toy with your nautghty bits. You tried to suppress the moan, but Sal wasn’t going to let that happen. He toyed with you faster until you cried out for him. “There you go, now was that so hard, (y/n)?” He asked giving you a satisfied smirk. “No, but I wanted to make you work for it~” You shot back, giving him a playful wink. “Yeah yeah~ Do you want to keep going?” Sal asked, taking a moment to gently kiss your cheek. 

“I do~” You said with a smile, reaching into your nightstand to grab a condom and lube. “Alright~” Sal spoke, fully stripping the both of you. He looked you over, his good eye soft and loving. “You know, you really are the most beautiful person I did meet..” His voice trailed off as he traced gentle patterns into your skin. “So soft..” Sal muttered, leaning down to kiss you. You returned the kiss, gently wrapping your arms around his neck to pull him closer. After a few moments of fumbling with the condom, he managed to put it on without breaking contact. He pulled away, kissing down your neck and to your chest. He kissed your nipple, lightly licking it. You moan softly, gently petting his head. Sal pulls away, giving you a quick smile. “You ready love?” Sal asked, gently massaging your chest with one hand and lining himself up with the other. “Whenever you are~” You said, shifting slightly to get comfy.

. 

Sal leaned down to meet you in a kiss as he slowly thrust into you.  _ Fuck you feel so good around me (y/n)... _ ”Mmfh~” You moaned against his lips, digging your nails into his shoulders as he began a slow pace. “(y/n)...Fuck…” Sal moaned as he pulled away. After a moment, Sal gave you a smirk and you knew you were  _ in for it.  _ Sal shifted his position to get a better grip on your hips, then began to absolutely  _ rail  _ into you. You screamed in pleasure, gripping at anything you could to keep you grounded on this world and the bed. “You must really like that huh? You’re moaning out like a good little slut..”Sal growled, picking up the pace. “Aha! Yes! Yes I like it Sal please don’t stop!!” You moaned out. “Good...Just like that~ I wanna hear you scream my name by the time we’re done~” Sal was never usually this rough, but you weren’t complaining. Continuing, you felt yourself start to get close. “Sal, I’m gonna cum! Please don’t stop!” You begged for him. Sal growled, slowing his pace. “Aww, you want to cum, (y/n)? Tell me how bad you want it.” Tears began to well up in your eyes from the pleasure. “Please Sal! I want it so bad! I need it!!” You cried, body trembling with need. “Good, keep moaning my name like that baby…” Sal moaned, slamming into you hard enough to leave bruises. “Fuck! Yes! Sal~!” You screamed, cumming without warning. “Oh Fuck!” Sal moaned, going faster. “I’m so close baby, so so close~” He whined, nails digging deeply into the flesh of your hips. After another moment, Sal came with a loud moan and a soft whimper. “(y/n)! Oh!” His body trembled and twitched, thrusting throughout his orgasm until the shocks of pleasure began to subside. “Fuck…” Sal moaned as he pulled out of you, completely spent. He quickly took off the dirty condom and threw it away, then turned his attention to you. 

“Holy shit Sal..” You panted, looking up to your partner. You could already feel the stiffness setting in throughout your body, especially in your hips. “You okay love?” Sal asked, beginning to realise how rough he had actually been with you. “I’m okay, my hips just hurt a little~” You said softly. Sal looked you over, spotting the bruises he had left on your hips “Here honey, let’s get you cleaned up and get you some ibuprofen.” He mused, gently helping you up and to the bathroom. “I’m sorry about the bruises love..” he said softly, feeling guilty for leaving them in the first place. You gave him a smile. “It’s okay SallyFace,” You said, looking up to him with a grin, “I liked it. It was something new~” Sal felt his face turn bright red. “I’m glad you liked it baby, but for now let’s get you cleaned up then back to bed. 

After a quick shower and Sal helping you with a good scrubbing, you both got dressed and headed to lay down. “You lay down love, I’ll be right back.” Before you could protest, Sal walked out of your room just in his boxers. After a moment, he came back with ibuprofen and a glass of water. “Here, take these love~” You didn’t protest, and took them without a problem. “There ya go. Do you need anything else honey?” Sal asked, sitting on the corner of the bed. “Just some cuddles from the man of my dreams~” You said, giving him a loving smile. Sal felt his heart melt, and smiled in return. “Alright alright I’m coming~” He said as he climbed over to you and getting under the covers. “I love you so much, (y/n).” Sal said softly, kissing your forehead. “I love you too Sal.” You replied, nuzzling into him for the night. You two slept peacefully the rest of the night in each other’s arms <3 


End file.
